Pożądanie wrogich krwi
by TsukiYasha
Summary: Początek opowiadania, w którym we wrogiej sobie krwi zapłonie wzajemne pożądanie. Edward, otaczany przez kochające się pary, przeżywa wewnętrzny remanent uczuć, skupiając się na czymkolwiek innym.
1. 1 Polowanie

Emmeta i Jaspera rozpierały niezliczone pokłady energii, obydwaj prześcigali się w pogoni za i tak już rannym niedźwiedziem. Chłopakom stan zwierzęcia odbierał częściową satysfakcję z ich przesyconej testosteronem rywalizacji, ale mnie, jak i Carslisle'owi wciąż nie schodziły z ust szczere uśmiechy na myśl o tym, jak obydwóm zależy na pokazie sił przed dziewczynami; które i tak znają ich od kilku wieków, jak nikt inny. Alice chichotała przysłaniając usta dłonią, niczym delikatnym wachlarzem, za to Rose ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami szła dumnie z wypiętą piersią po skalnej ścieżce, czując się łechtana zdobywaniem jej względów przez Emmeta.

Nie spieszyło mi się z polowaniem. Tym razem nie nosiła mnie zbytnia ochota za gnaniem w poszukiwaniu następnego zwierza. Jeśli chłopaki dorwą tego miśka, powinno starczyć dla wszystkich. Od tygodnia nie opuszczały mnie myśli rodziny o głodzie, ale solidarnie poczekaliśmy, aż Carlisle wykona wszystkie nałożone na niego dyżury, żeby potem zabrać się w góry bez rat, a całą rodziną.

Chociaż nie miałem żadnego problemu ze wspinaczką górską, znoszone trapery dawały coraz lepiej znać, że są coraz bardziej wychodzone i pod podeszwami sto czułem każde wgłębienie skał. Niespecjalnie wytężałem zmysły i instynkty, kiedy tamci dwaj przodowali w polowaniu, ale nie wiem czy nie robię się zbyt pewny siebie.

Z dala słuchem, ale i echem w myślach, usłyszałem delikatny chichot Alice. Brzmiał jak lekki grzechot kastanietów z asystą dzwonków. Cieszyła się, że pozornie tak sztywny i małomówny facet, jak Jasper, jest skory do rywalizacji i chyba nie leżało to w jego naturze konfederata, ale chłopak pokazywał nam wszystkie inne strony. W końcu znałem go te parę lat. Wieków. Wieków? Lata, czy tam stulecia, kto by to spamiętywał. Nie przywiązywaliśmy chyba zbytnio uwagi do przyszłości, za to przeszłość nadawała jakiś smak i charakter naszej egzystencji. Gdybym nie został wampirem w tak wczesnym wieku, pewnie dziwiłbym się, jak wydłużone życie innej osoby może zawierać tyle zróżnicowanych wspomnień.

Wojna. Zaraza. Ślub. Gwałt. Pasje.

No i miłość.

Ocho, Emmet dorwał zwierza. Już miałem pełen obraz małej masakry. Masakry, dla obiektywnego widza. Tymczasem facet świetnie się bawił, grzmocąc miska w łeb. Westchnąłem i puściłem się biegiem do brata, wymijając resztę zdziwionej rodziny. Poczułem, jak Alice wzdycha ciężko w duchu, a Esme kiwa z niezadowolenia głową, ale i tak załamała ręce.

Dobiłem do mięśniaka i wyrwałem mu zwinnie głowę zwierza, brunet oburzył się wyrzucając do nieba ręce, gdy tylko usłyszał chrząknięcie kręgów.

– Ja go miałem wykończyć! Ed, bo się z tobą policzę.

– Zwierz, czy nie zwierz. Cierpiał. Okaż następnym razem trochę szacunku życiu. Nie w naszym interesie leży obrona praw zwierząt, ale też nie musisz go traktować niehumanitarnie.

Obruszył się i parsknął cicho, przejmując ode mnie praktycznie już zwłoki. Jazz schylił się za nogą niedźwiedzia i sprawnym ruchem oderwawszy mu część korpusu, przerzucił sobie przez ramię mięso.

Reszta rodziny wyłoniła się znad skalnego stoku i doszła do nas, nieznacznie zmieszana. Po ruchach Emmeta od razu każdy dostrzegł jego niezadowolenie, ale taki już był, a my nie mieliśmy zamiaru tego roztrząsać, jak i tak miało mu zaraz przejść. Doniósł górę zwierzaka do Rosalie, zamaszyście wyciągając do niej ramię z głową niedźwiedzia. Wbrew sobie parsknąłem śmiechem, ale zaraz przyłączyłem się do podziału mięsa z rąk Jazz'a.

Alice emanowała pogodnymi myślami, z zadziwiającą nutką pożądania. Zawsze usiłuje wyciszać dopływ myśli rodziny do mojego umysłu, ale ona niekiedy specjalnie czyniła je nachalnymi i wyraźnymi, jak nieskrywane zaloty gimnazjalistki do klasowej gwiazdy. Były po prostu nie do przeoczenia. Wpatrywała się w Jaspera, jakby miał jej przychylić nieba, a wykręciwszy i oderwawszy łydkę niedźwiedzia, podał jej ją, wpatrując się w oczy partnerki, jakby to ją miał ochotę schrupać. Tyle, że te wzrokowe zaloty oprócz sprawiania im przyjemności ze swojego towarzystwa, miały mnie natchnąć, żebym w końcu sobie kogoś znalazł. Dobrze wiedziała, że jej myśli przebijają się przez moją osłonę, jak kawałki ostrego szkła, niewinnie wprowadzających tą męczącą truciznę. Przynajmniej oszczędzali mi z Jasperem wydarzeń łóżkowych, za to Emmet z Rose niekiedy się zapominali.

Carlisle nie myślał chociażby o tym, aby jakkolwiek wpływać na moją wolę intymnymi myślami. Jako uczynny mąż, podał Esme kawałek oderwanego mięsa, jak gdyby był to talerz z aromatycznym daniem. Ta przyjęła go z delikatnym uśmiechem i odeszli razem na bok, otaczając się wolnym ramieniem.

Usiadłem z kawałkiem zakrwawionego mięsa i przyjrzałem mu się w zadumie, jakby miał mi przepowiedzieć przyszłość. Stołowanie się z partnerem zapewne jest znacznie przyjemniejsze, ale było mi to zupełnie obce. Zawsze byłem sam, co nie szczególnie mi przeszkadza, ale to już za sprawą ich namówień, czuję się odmiennie siedząc tu teraz i żywiąc się sam. Właściwie nie wiem, co powinienem w takiej sytuacji czuć.


	2. 2 Reportaż

Po powrocie, Esme poszła zamrozić resztki niedźwiedziego mięsa, a reszta rodziny powróciła do swoich codziennych czynności. Emmet wolał spędzić czas przed telewizorem w salonie, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że nawet telewizja satelitarna mogła go tylko zanudzić na śmierć. Szkoda wypowiadać się o programach zapaśniczych, gdzie ludzie pokładali się na macie po paru minutach albo boksie, z którego zawodnicy wychodzili z niewielkimi obrażeniami. Ale w końcu to byli ludzie, co Emmet szanował. Aż dziwne, można by rzec. Chwilami odbierałem go za pozbawionego kilku chromosomów mięśniaka, ale rozumiał, że pewne istoty mają swoje kategorie siłowe, a on swoje. Ludzi natomiast postrzegał mniej swobodnie, niż zwierzęta. Jak się go nie powstrzyma, rozszaleje się jak podczas dzisiejszego polowania. Chociaż może ma uraz do niedźwiedzi po własnych przeżyciach. Ten chłopak ma jakiś uszczerbek na empatii, więc wszyscy musieliśmy trzymać go dosyć krótko, jak niesfornego buldoga.

Przysiadłem się do niego, a on odbił się na sofie, oddając mi kawałek miejsca. Na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech i chytra iskra w oczach, już mu przeszło po tamtym. Oparłem się wygodnie i obydwaj rozstawiliśmy leniwie nogi. W takiej pozycji nie widziałem chyba jedynie Carslisle'a. Zawsze zaplatał nogę na nogę. Czasem zaskakiwało mnie jego perfekcyjnie dobre wychowanie.

– Co, Edziu, też się nudzisz? – zagadał, choć wesołość z niego nie ulatywała. Nawet, jeśli był śmiertelnie zmęczony telewizyjnymi bzdurami, mistrzowsko umiał się przestawić na wesołego cwaniaka. Posłałem mu porozumiewawczy uśmiech, dając do zrozumienia, że owszem, ciekawsze byłoby odcięcie własnej nogi i obserwowanie, jak odrasta. Przełączał kanał po kanale, a ja stwierdziłem, że wygląda z pilotem w ręku jak król. Co chwila migały jakieś zagraniczne programy. Emmet, niewiele z nich rozumiejąc, krzywił się i wywracał oczami na widok ruskich znaków, sepleniącej francuszczyzny i innych bzdur, których nawet nie kwapił się pojąć.

Chciało mi się z niego zażartować. Nie miałem większych problemów z językami, skoro przez całą wieczność widziałem dla siebie jedynie perspektywy ciągłego uczenia się. On natomiast, choćby i milion lat miał do przeżycia, nie wetknąłby nosa do książki.

Pewnie sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ilokrotnie okrążył cały pakiet, ale nasz wzrok wbił się w reportaż z wiadomości w Forks.

– _To oto właśnie, są ślady niezidentyfikowanego dzikiego zwierzęcia. Jego odcisk wynosi około ośmiu cali, a głębokość nacisku półtora, do dwóch. Nie wiemy, co za ssak pozostawia takiego kształtu odcisk. Szeryf i grupa leśnicza polemizują pomiędzy niedźwiedziem a wilkiem, na którego nigdy wcześniej żaden mieszkaniec Forks się tutaj nie natrafił. Badacze twierdzą, że siła decybeli, pochodząca z ruchu ulicznego dociera w dużej skali do tego terenu, zatem powyżej wymienione zwierzęta nie powinny zbliżać się do tej strefy zasięgu. Zwłaszcza niedźwiedzie, kiedy wiemy, że mamy okres późnowiosenny, czyli czas, w którym zwierzęta te parują się i płodzą potomstwo. Niedźwiedź występujący w rejonach górskich Forks, to niedźwiedź brunatny, ale jak informują leśnicy, są trudno osiągalne dla ludzi, gdyż żyją w strefach wysokogórskich. Nie znamy zatem powodu, dla którego miałby on zapuszczać się tak nisko. – _Emmet i ja, wyczuliśmy, że coś jest nie tak. Reporterka zasłaniała plecami krzątających się z tyłu leśniczych i policjantów, reportaż zamaskował fakt, że odcisków jest znacznie więcej. Ten niedźwiedź nie ma aż tak masywnych łap. To było coś innego.

– Myślisz, że zaczynają zbliżać się do naszej granicy? – zagaił brunet, choć przyznam, że miałem przez chwilę zastój.

– Sądzisz, że to zmiennokształtni? Spodziewałem się, że ich krew wsiąkła już w piach.

– Widać nie, trzymali się na tyle daleko, że nie czuliśmy ich woni. Albo nowe pokolenie się przebudziło.

Emmet mógł mieć rację, ale teraz jego twarz stężała kamieniem, a oczy błyszczały powstrzymywanym, jak rozgrzane złoto, podnieceniem. Chciał ruszyć na zwiad. Dziwiło mnie tylko, czemu Alice nie przybiegła do nas z tą informacją o wilkach pierwsza.

– Poinformuj Esme, Rose i Carlisle'a, ja skoczę szybko do Alice. – Podyktowałem, a Emmet wybił się z siedzenia i popędził do rodziny. Na chwilę jeszcze przyjrzałem się niewyraźnemu nagraniu, a dokładnie niechlujnie rozrzuconym fragmentom ziemi. Te wilki dokądś pędziły.


End file.
